The Top Dog
by Zilarra
Summary: I'll put the summary here later once I figure out how to word it without giving much away. K  at the moment, will increase in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy?" came a whisper from a young tired Shinx, her purple eyes glowing in the low light. Her mother, a Houndoom with a cracked horn glanced down at her daughter. Not that she was really her daughter but it didn't really matter to her. Her son, a Houndour perked his ears as his sister asked "Can you tell me a story?"

"Of course," The Houndoom answered, wrapping her tail around the Shinx. "What kind of story?" The Shinx blinked tiredly but continued on.

"About you." The child asked innocently "I want to know about you." The Houndoom wet wide eyed for a moment but shook it off. The child had been specifically breed with a high IQ, with a little help from science of course.

"And why do you want me to tell you a story about me?" The mother asked back, as her son chuckled softly. Throwing him a glare which shut him up, the Houndoom listened to her reply.

"Because I just want to know." The young child replied childishly. 'She was still a child, despite her high IQ.' reasoned the Houndour. "I heard some people talking about you and I wanna know how you became Queen, like Ash tells me." Looking slowly over to her son who was grinning sheepishly, she thought for a moment.

"Darling," She started slowly, giving the Shinx a light lick. "I'd like tell you how I became Queen...but you're a bit young at the moment. Some parts of my story are a bit scary, and I don't wish to scare you. You may be brave now but I'd rather not risk giving you or your brother _nightmares_. Understand?" Whining slightly, the Shinx pouted but nodded.

"Alright..." Yawning widely, she snuggled up to her mother's belly and floated off to sleep.

"Mother..." the Houndour Ash, slinked closer to her frowning.

"Silence Ash." The Houndoom snapped an angry tone at the edge of her voice. Her mind was already thinking back on her past and this was the only time she'd wish to intrude back onto the memories. "I do not wish to talk to you right now. I will talk to you in the morning. Go to bed. _Now._" The last word was spoken softly yet harshly. Ash flattened his ears against his head as he backed away from his mother. He knew, despite the fact he was her real son, she'd show no hesitation or remorse in attacking him.

"Yes Mother. Goodnight." He answered back obediently, turning to the door behind him. A beep from on a scanning device as the tag on his collar flashed before and the door swung open for him showing the interior of both the room and the hallway briefly. The room was that of a rich man. A high bed rested on one wall with a large open window on the adjacent side, curtains pulled across. An En suite was opposite the bed but the door was closed, a sliver of light showing underneath.

The hall was showed only the deep red wallpapered wall of a mansion, only a small table with a vase of colourful flowers resting on it.

The Houndoom herself lay on a soft yet fire-proof bed of her own. Resting her head against her paws, her eyes watched as the door closed. A few seconds later, the bathroom door swung open and out strutted her master. His orange suit was hanging on the back of the door. Her master was in his mid-late fifties and his brown sleeked back hair was already showing signs of silver-grey. Pausing only to give her a pat, he asked in a deep voice.

"How is my favourite Houndoom?" rolling her own maroon eyes, the Houndoom lifted her head, and answered back perfectly, in an accent reminiscing of how Noble women once talked in England. The English drawl that made many men swooned.

"I am doing perfectly fine Giovanni."

* * *

A/N: Before people start going off about how Giovanni has a _Persian _not a Houndoom, let me explain. In my story, Giovanni, as said a few sentences ago, is well into his fifties. In the show, I believe he is about ten years or so younger, around his mid forties. Now, I like, like some people, believe that all Pokémon live a long life, as long as humans. _ But _I also have a realistic view that if Pokémon _were _real, that even if they are pets, as Persian is, they grow old and die in the normal span as our animals. (probably minus such Pokémon as Ninetales and the legendaries, who are implied to have very long lives or are immortal,) Meaning between ten to twenty, depending on the animal/Pokémon. Now I would imagine that a Persian would have the same life span as a pampered house cat. This means around 15 years give or take if it catches an illness or infection from a wound, etc but seeing as it's a house pet and doesn't fight and most likely is treated as soon as it shows any sign of illness, it'll probably live well into old age.

So, I assumed that, from the anime, it was already in the age bracket of 3-5 years old. Now, let's say its three years old and Giovanni is forty-five in the show and he's fifty-five here. That would make Persian thirteen at the very least. Pretty old for a cat right?

Well, this is where my character, the Houndoom fits in. She is four years old, meaning she's Persian's younger by nine years. As this is a story about the Houndoom (Whose name you'll find out next chapter) I don't was to spoil the story too much but I will say that she's a lot like the Shinx-Specifically breed for a certain purpose or cause. For what, that will be revealed later but I hope that what I just wrote will explain a few things and answer a few questions.


	2. Chapter 2

After Giovanni had fallen into a deep sleep and making sure her daughter wasn't going to awaken in her absence, the Houndoom slid from her bed with glazed unfocused eyes. The door opened quietly though she wore no collar, her feet carrying her down the hall to foyer of the mansion. To her right was the entrance to her master's office. To her left were two doors, nearly reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Using her horns to softly open the wooden doors, a room almost exactly like the one she just left except it was essentially empty of everything and larger. No beds, no curtains, nothing.

Apart from a picture hidden in the shadows.

The ceiling to floor height window allowed moonlight to spill into the room yet it didn't bother her. The room could have been pitch-black and she still would know exactly where the only object of the room was.

Bounding around her mother's feet, a Houndour pup gaped at the view in front of them. She and her mother had just come out of the Breeding Sector of the Team Rocket Head Quarters where they had spent two months while the Houndour was being weaned off her mother and learning to walk. In fact, she had finally been fully weaned this morning and steady on her feet for the past two weeks. Now they were in the Training Sector, where the child would spend the first two years of her life.

Her mother bent down to her level and spoke softly and quickly to her daughter. This would be the last time she'd ever lay her eyes on her young daughter, not until she came out of her training as skilled Houndoom and she wasn't sure either would even be alive then.

"Now, darling, listen to your instructors and don't go picking fights with the other trainees understand?" She told them with soft eyes, nuzzling her daughter as she kept her eyes locked on the site before them, mouth still open. Her mother chuckled "Close your mouth Sweetie." A click and the child's mouth were closed and eyes averted to her mother.

"Do I have to go Mother?" Pleading eyes stared at her. Her mother felt a pang of guilt and sadness at the look. Nuzzling her forward, the mother smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Darling, you know I'd love to train you myself but my master wouldn't allow it." She replied slowly. Guilt still clung to her chest. She could runaway now, take her child and mate-shaking her head, she knew her dream wouldn't come to fruition. She and her family would be killed. "Nor would his. You must be trained with the other young Pokémon." The child whined loudly, pouting.

"But Mother? What happens to you now? And Dad?" Pleaded the daughter, her eyes watering. "You said you'd have to go back to work and that means I won't see you-"

"Don't worry Asha, we'll see each other again, I promise it. Even if I have to give my life to see you grow old, watching from above with Arceus and Mew."

"How right you were Mother." The Houndoom whispered, peering at the picture. Two Houndoom stared back at her, their eyes hard but loving. These were her parents and the picture was carefully hidden in this room, despite its vacancy.

It was true though, that her mother gave her life for hers. Asha remembered it clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

Asha had grown tired of being woken up at 4:30 in the morning to start training and going to sleep at 9:00 at night, being constantly bullied by the others for her smaller size and gender-all the other trainees were males-and she desperately missed her mother. So one night, she had escaped from her 'den'-a cell shared with other fire type trainees-and wandered through the halls, trying to remember the route back to the Breeding Sector.

Because of her child-like stubbornness that her mother would be at the last place they lived, yet not remembering where it was, it simply made her lost and in reality, it caused her to find her mother wandering in an insomniac state. Though her mother was ecstatic to see her daughter, she was also worried. If anyone found them together as they were, suspicion would fall on that the mother had helped Asha escape, which she intended on fully using if it so happened.

The mother began to escort Asha to her room when a guard spotted them. Telling her daughter to run back to the Training Sector, she turned back to the Hitmonlee the guard released and charged at him. Asha had run back and hidden amongst the other trainees, afraid that the strange Pokémon she saw would be after her.

But as morning came and adrenalin had dropped, Asha learnt that security would be beefed up-she thought that meant the guards would somehow gain more muscles but later was taught it meant more guards-and each Pokémon would be wearing a tracking collar or bracelet that wouldn't allow them out of the Training Sector.

Not that Asha would have dreamt of escaping again. Which meant she never learnt of her mother fate. After fighting the Hitmonlee and being savagely beaten to near death, she was dragged off to her master and interrogated. Of course, she lied and told him she had helped Asha escape, having given her instructions on how to do so. Though not believing in her words, her master had no other way of knowing the truth as the cameras had been temporarily put down as there had been a problem with the generators and was forced to have her killed.

So two years later, when Asha had emerged from her training with the others, being at the top of her class, when she searched for her mother was told by her father that she was dead crushed her. She had believed for two years that her mother had beaten the Hitmonlee and the guard and had run back to her master, living until her daughter graduated. Now that she had learnt the truth, she could barely contain her sadness and grief but instead worked on being the best of the best.


End file.
